Te invito a la soledad de mis Adentros
by ShizukiMei1478
Summary: Francesca es una chica "normal" que acaba de mudarse a Francia.En su vida anterior, en Italia, ella sufrio mucho, haciendo que empezara a tener ciertos.."Problemas" que desea ocultar. En el Instituto Sweet Amoris conocerá a Armin, un chico que le dará un giro por completo a su "vida".- Lo se pésimo Summary, pero igual espero que les guste. Pasen y descubran que sucederá.-
1. Chapter 1: Mi primer dia

Holaa! E-Etto..este es mi primer fic de Amour Sucre, y es como... un relato de mi vida. Mejor dicho..la protagonista en como yo, con el mismo pasado e historia de vida, pero es lo que me gustaría que me sucediera a mi. Amo a Armin y por eso nació este Fic Jeje Cx

Sean buenos conmigo! Espero que les guste y nos leemos más abajo! :)

**Discleimer:**Los personajes aquí presente, a exepcion de algunos, son propiedad de Chinomiko.

* * *

**Te invito a la Soledad de mis Adentros.**

**~Chapter 1: Mi Primer Día.~**

**"_Feeling my way through the darkness,Guided by a beating heart. I can't tell where the journey will end, But I know where to start. They tell me I'm too young to understand. They say I'm caught up in a dream. Well, life will pass me by, If I don't open up my eyes. Well, that's fine by me. So wake me up when it's all over, When I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself an-"_**

-Ya entendí, ya entendí ya me levanto.- Apague la alarma(osea la canción) de mi celular y me fui a bañar.

Antes que nada, me presentare.

Me llamo Francesca, se pronuncia "_Franchesca"._ Nací en Italia. Tengo 15 años, recién cumplidos hace menos de 1 mes. Mi apariencia: Pelo corto hasta los hombros, color marrón con ojos del mismo color. Nada extravagante. Soy de estatura alta...Muy alta para algunos, ya que mido 1,70.

Les contare sobre mi "hermoso pasado" (" sarcasmo).

La historia de mi grupo familiar es algo...nose díganle como quieran. Mi madre fue engañada por mi padre con otra mujer con la cual se casó, mientras mi mamá estaba embarazada de mi. Aunque a mi padre lo conocí, es más hasta cumplimos el mismo día, siempre fue algo distante o...ausente.

Acaso de ese matrimonio tengo dos medios hermanos mayores, Ariana, de 18 y Frabrizio de 21. Aunque casi ya no los veo por razones de estudio, Ari esta en Estados Unidos y Fabri en el Reino Unido, siempre hemos sido muy unidos aun ahora en la distancia.

Anteriormente vivía en la capital de Sicilia, Palermo, pero hace dos semanas me mude, con mi mamá, a Francia, por razones de trabajo.

Otra cosa: Mi personalidad.

A simple vista parezco una chica "normal" que anda por ahí feliiz de la viiidaa...pero no es así.

Con la ausencia de mi padre sufrí mucho. Me atormento, y me sigue atormentando, y me produjo como...miedo...en especial a los engaños y/o mentiras. Para mi "gran suerte" me encariño fácilmente, osea que imagínense lo difícil que fue mudarme, y eso es malo.. porque uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas. Gracias a eso, a los 12 o 13, me fui convirtiendo en alguien...más... dura pero casi nadie nota eso. Aunque siempre aparento ser fuerte, realmente soy una de las chicas más debiles. Vieron esas chicas que con solo decirles _mala,_ ya las lastiman?..Bueno así.

Digamos que soy muy romántica y fantasiosa, pero nunca tuve suerte en el amor, cosa que me daño aun más. La única vez que _creí _tener suerte en ese tema, fue un engaño. Mi ultimo (primer y único hasta el momento) novio, con el que sali por 4 meses el año pasado, me engaño con la que hacía llamarse, _"Mi mejor amiga",_ pero eso ya es otra historia. La secuela que me quedo de esa "relación" fue, además de un trauma mental, que empece a cortarme y a ser... b-bulimica, y se que eso es malo, pero ya... no lo puedo evitar, es la única manera para sentirme bien.

Mejor cambio de tema. Las cosas que me gustan: Leer, en especial romance y fantasía, Amo el anime, los mangas y los videojuegos al igual que la música. Así como escucho canciones también las escribo. Me gusta escribir historias que... me encantarían que me pasaran a mi. Dibujar es mi forma de expresarme y al mismo tiempo es mi pasión.

Bien. Ya saben mucho sobre mi.. así que creo que voy a empezar con mi "relato".

Luego de salir de bañarme, me puse ropa cómoda,un short a rayas rojo y blanco, unas zapatillas rosas, y una remera suelta que decia "All you need is love", mi collar y mi pulcera. Baje, salude a mi madre, desayune, agarre mi mochila y tome rumbo a mi nuevo instituto. El instituto Sweet Amoris.

Llegue justo para el toque de campana.

Me senté en un lugar vacío casi al ultimo, mientras veía a quienes iban a ser mis compañeros de clase.

Al rato llego el mujer alta, bien vestida, de apariencia muy profesional y... fría.

-Buenos días alumnos. Hoy tenemos una compañera nueva. Por favor, levántate y preséntate.-

Como dijo el profesora, me levante y dije: Hola a todos.-

-Todos: Hola-

-Bueno,Me llamo Francesca pero pueden decirme Fran, vengo de Italia y espero llevarme bien con todos.-Dije con una sonrisa.. de "felicidad" aunque realmente no me sentía así.

-Gracias Francesca, puedes sentarte.-Tome asiento.- Bueno, vamos a empezar co-

-Disculpe la tardarsa Profe.- Entraron dos chicos, muy parecidos a diferencia de que uno tenia el pelo negro y ojos celeste claro, y el otro el pelo azul y los ojos violeta o rosados.-

-Es que alguien no se quiso levantar.- Dijo el peliazul mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano...supongo.

-Pasen de una buena vez y vallan a sentarse.-

Los chicos tomaron asiento, uno, el pelinegro, a la par mia y el otro, detrás nuestro, justo en el centro de los dos...Y yo que quería sentarme sola :I

-Hola.- Me susurraron los dos.-

-¿Eres nueva?- Me pregunto el oji...rosado?

-Si..Me llamo Francesca pero pueden decirme Fran, ¿ustedes?.-

-Bienvenida. Me llamo Armin y el es mi hermano Alexy.- Los dos me sonrieron..Armin..Alexy...-

-Armin..-Lo señale.- y Alexy..-Hice lo mismo.- No lo olvidare..Mejor no me confundo jeje.- Les dedique una sonrisita tímida, haciendo que mi compañero de al lado se... ¿sonrojara?.-

-Bueno...por lo que veo allá atrás ya se conocieron. Ya que hablan tanto ustedes dos.- los indico a los chicos.- le van a enseñar el instituto a Francesca en el recreo ¿de acuerdo?.-

-Si, profesora.- Dijeron al unisono

La clase paso normal...pero toda la hora sentí que alguien me observaba.

Toco la campana para el recreo y todos me dieron la bienvenida y se presentaron.

Luego de un tiempo una chica de pelo largo como hasta las rodillas, de color platinado, y ojos color ámbar, se acerco y me dijo:

-Hola, me llamo Rosalya. Bienvenida, espero seamos buenas amigas.-

-Hola, un gusto.- Le sonrei como a los demás. Siendo sincera, ya me estaba hartando decir eso tantas veces en solo 5 minutos.-

-Cuéntame sobre Italia, ¿es lindo?.-

-Bueno, si, creo que no hay lugar ma-

-¡Fran!.- Grito Alexy a lo lejos.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con los gemelos.

-Chicos ¿Que sucede?.- Pregunte.

-¿Es que no recuerdas que te teníamos que mostrar el Insti?.-Me dijo el peliazul.

-¡Ah! Cierto...Me olvide. ¡Perdon!.- Me puse la mano en la frente y sonreí de la vergüenza..de verdad me había olvidado.

-No importa,entiendo. ¿Vamos?-

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?.-Pregunto Rosalya.-

-¡Claro!.-Dijimos Alexy y yo.-

Mientras me mostraba el lugar, íbamos conversando los 4,bueno mejor dicho los 3, ya que Armin no soltaba su PSVita, sobre Italia, de como era mi vida alla,y de otras cosas. Armin...Suelta la PS..! No se porque me molestaba... Simplemente quería que me prestara atención... ¿Que acabo de decir?

-Bueno, Armin, querido hermano..Le muestras el resto del Insti, a Fran ,tu solito. Rosa y yo nos tenemos que ir. Nos vemos en clase.- Parece que los dos esos leen mentes o algo por el estilo, ya que Alexy se llevo a Rosalya del brazo y se fueron susurrando cosas. Dejándonos a Armin y a mi solos.

-Bien..-Armin guardo su PsVita.-Ven te mostrare la biblioteca.- Subimos las escaleras, hasta la planta alta, pasamos los baños y al final del pasillo se encontraba la Biblioteca.

Entramos y... me sorprendí por lo grande que era..-Mi d-dios...-alcance a murmurar.- Que grande..-

-¿Viste? es uno de los lugares más grandes y silenciosos del Instituto.-

-¿Vienes seguido?.-Pregunte.

-Casi en todos los recreo. Me gusta jugar videojuegos aquí, y si no es eso, me pongo a leer algún libro.-

-Yo creo que voy a venir muy seguido aqui. De paso también puedo traer mi PS y acompañarte, o simplemente leer.-

-¿Te gustan los Videojuegos?.-Me pregunto, con cierta emoción.

-E-Etto...Pues...Si...-Baje la mirada. Siendo sincera pensé que se reiría de mi.

-Jaja, No te avergüences. No se encuentran muchas chicas que le gusten los videojuegos. ¿Tienes consolas?.-

-Bueno...Si. Tengo 1 psvita, 2 xbox, 1 play4, 1play3, y 2 wii.-

-¡Que piola! ¿Cuando puedo ir a tu casa?.-

-Jeje..-Me sonroje un poco...¡Alto!¿¡Que?! ¡¿Porque me sonroje!?.- Cuando gustes..-

-Jaja...Genial..¿Sabes?,A mi tambien me gusta leer..-

-Wow..Tenemos varias cosas en co-

-¡oye tu! ¡La que esta con el Friki, la Nueva! .- ¿Friki? ¿Porque le dice asi..? Eso me enojo.-

Me di vuelta encontrándome, con Una rubia, que sinceramente me hacia acordar a Moni de Casados con Hijos, con muchas joyas falsas, Una china, japonesa, taiwandesa o no se que sera, que parecía que se alimentaba solamente de lápiz labial, y otra... chica...¿normal?..-

-¿Que sucede?.- No saben las ganas que tenia de reírme.-

-Amber..-Escuche susurrar a Armin.- Mierda...-

-¿Sabes una cosa Fran? Eres la noticia en el Insti..¡Que vienes de Italia! Wow..! Eres el centro de atencion y eso no me agrada. Tu no me agradas.- Me empujo haciéndome caer al suelo.- ¿Y eso? Que collar tan feo! .- Me lo arranco. Yo estaba en Shock.- Hasta tus pulseras son horribles.- Hizo lo mismo que con el collar. Haciendo que las cuentas de mis pulseras y de mi collar se dispersaran por todo el piso..-

-¡Oye, déjala en paz, Ámber!.- Se puso adelante mio.

-¡Tu callate Friki!.- Lo empujo a un lado.

-Te vamos a dar la Bienvenida. Pasame el batido, Li.- Acto seguido me tiro todo el batido encima.- Adiosito, Nueva. Jajajaja.- Luego se fueron, riéndose las tres al unisono.

Yo solo mire al piso..aguantándome las lagrimas. Sintiendo como todo el batido corría por mi pelo. Y viendo todas los canutillos de mis pulceras..y de mi collar...El ultimo regalo de mi papá. Lo primero que hice luego de salir del shock fue agarrar el dije del collar, guardarlo en el bolsillo, y volver a mirar al suelo.

Armin se agacho e hizo que levantara la mirada, haciendo que vea sus hermosos ojos celestes.- No les hagas caso..Ya le diré a Nathaniel que haga algo con ellas y tendrán su merecido. Ven, levántate y vamos a lavarte la cara.- Se levanto y me ofreció la mano en forman de ayuda. Acepte el gesto. Justo con la mano en que tenia la pulsera.

-Gracias..- Susurre.

-De nad-... ¿y eso? .- Me indico los cortes de mi muñeca...¡Los cortes! Las pulseras camuflaban mis cortes y al romperlas quedaron al descubierto.-

-¡¿Te cortas?!- Me pregunto exaltado. Y ahora viene la parte en la que me toma por Loca y me deja a un lado.

-B-Bueno...- Agache la mirada.

-Fran..Mirame.- Lo mire devuelta a los ojos.- Entiendo si no me lo quieres decir..y entiendo que los cortes deben tener alguna razón. Además recien nos conocemos por lo qu-

-¡Francesca!- El grito de Alexy y Rosa nos interrumpió.-

-Luego hablamos..-Le susurre.-

De cierto modo, aunque recién lo conocía, algo me decía que... se lo diga. Que le no me iba a dejar a un lado. Me sentia protegida a su lado. Y eso que nos conocimos hace menos de 3 horas. Espero que cuando se lo diga... no me tome por una "subnormal".

En fin, Luego de secarme le contamos todo lo sucedido a Alexy y Rosa, para después ir a hablar con Nathaniel, El delegado.

* * *

Les gusto? Espero que si! Sinceramente me gusto, osea estoy satisfecha de como quedo..(:

Bueno espero sus Reviews y recuerden: Los reviews siempre me ayudan a seguir escribiendo!

Besoos! Atte: ShizukiMei1478.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Amor? No gracias

Hi Everybody!(? Volvii! Con nuevo cap! Jeje(: Graciias a todos los que leyeron el 1er cap!

Bueno, Sin más empiezo..

**Discleimer:**Los personajes aquí presente, a excepción de algunos, son propiedad de Chinomiko.

* * *

**Te invito a la Soledad de mis Adentros.**

**~Chapter 2:¿Amor? No gracias.~**

Cuando fuimos a la sala de delegados toco el timbre. Rosa, y Alexy nos dejaron a Armin y a mi en la puerta de la sala de delegados para que hablamos con Nathaniel, mientras ellos dos se fueron a clase.

Armin toco la puerta puerta, y nos abrio el delegado. Un chico alto, casi de la estatura de Armin, ojos color miel, pelo rubio, sinceramente, era guapo.

-Chicos, justo me iba a mi clase ¿Sucede algo?.- Pregunto Nathaniel.-

-Necesitábamos hablar contigo sobre tu hermana.- Contesto Armin.-

-¿Que hizo ahora?.- El rubio estaba frustrado. Casi igual que yo, porque a decir verdad no soporte el no haberme defendido, cuando esa Rubia oxigenada me tiro el batido.-

- Resulta ser que me tiro su batido encima, como forma de darme la bienvenida.- Dije yo.-

-¿¡Lo dices en serio?! N-No saben cuanto lo lamento, se lo haré saber a la directora. De verdad, L-Lo lamento.- Dijo Nathaniel mientras se dirigia a la directoria.-

- Bueno, supongo que ahora vamos a ir a clases..- Dije yo con aires de frustración. Realmente no tenia muchas ganas de ir a clases luego de la "hermosa bienvenida" que me brindo la hermanucha del delegado. Sin más, empece a caminar dirigiéndome a el Aula.-

-No..-Armin me había agarrado del brazo, haciendo que me detuviera.- Nos saltearemos esta clase...tenemos un tema que hablar ¿Lo recuerdas?.-

-¿T-Tema?.- Susurre. Que tema...Ah!..Mis cortes... ¿se lo digo?... Y-Yo creo que si. De cierta forma confio en él. No creo que me haga a un lado. Si le cuento todo, el entenderá.- A-Ah..ese tema..Cierto..Bueno, no tengo ganas de ir a clases después de lo que me paso.. asi que, si vamos.-

Los dos fuimos hasta el patio y nos sentamos debajo de un árbol. Los dos. A la par.

-B-Bueno, ¿por donde empiezo?.-

-No tengas miedo. Recuerda, tienes todo el derecho si no quieres contarme.-

-¡N-No! Si te lo quiero contar. Haber, lo de los cortes, empezó porque.. Mi último novio y a decir verdad primero, y único hasta ahora, con el que salí por 4 meses y 4 días, me engaño, hace una año, con la que hacía llamarse mi mejor amiga..Eso me traumo, y adqueri un gran temor hacía los engaños y mentiras. Como consecuencia empece a cortarme en las muñecas y en l-los tobillos.- Mi voz se estaba quebrando. Francesca aguanta, n-no llores.- Además de eso..-Agache la cabeza fijando mi mirada en el suelo.- Antes..fui b-bulimica.. también a causa de un trauma pero esta vez de parte de mi padre... E-El fue un p-padre muy ausente y engaño a mi madre con otra, por eso tengo dos medios hermanos mayores. Eso fue el principio del final. Me volví bulimica y creo que en realidad desde ese tiempo empecé a cortarme, pero luego lo deje, ya que mis amigos me retaban y me hacían a un lado. Claro, en ese e-entonces tenia 13 años, pero bueno lo deje de hacer porque odio la soledad y hasta le tengo m-miedo y bueno.. Eso..Por eso lo hago.- Al final, una lagrimas traicioneras rodaron por mis mejillas.-

Armin se encontraba en silencio y eso me atormentaba cada vez más. Tenia miedo de que se parara y me dejara hay sentada, y nunca más me hablara. Mierda, todo esta pasando muy rápido.

Senti que una de sus manos agarro mi quijada, haciendo que levantara la mirada. Encontrándome con esos ojos celestes, esos hermosos ojos celestes que me trasmitían una paz.. inmensa.

Con su dedo pulgar me seco las lagrimas y me susurro, mirándome a los ojos- Tranquila. No llores. Entiendo. No te haré a un lado por eso. Ahora es algo normal pero, no quiero que lo hagas más. Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte que dejes de hacerlo pero... No quiero que te lastimes. Hazlo por mi. Y piensa que si te lastimas, también me lastimaras a mi.-

..Mi mente se quedo en blanco. Lo único que sentí fue que el calor aumento, y mis mejillas se subieron de color. Si mal no lo recuerdo, me largue a llorar aun peor que antes, y lo único que hice fue...Abrazarlo.-

-A-Armin, Gracias...eres el p-primero que no me rechaza por esto..Gracias.- Le susurre al oido mientras lo abrazaba. El me correspondió el abrazo.

Se sentía tan cálido...¿M-Me estaré enamorando?. ¡No! Solamente me siento feliz porque es una de las unicas personas que no me deja a un lado.

-De nada, Fran. Solo prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.-

Termine el abrazo y le dije: S-Si, te lo juro.- Le dedique una tierna sonrisa, y me volví a sentar a su lado.-

Luego de eso, el ojiceleste saco su psvita y se puso a jugar, y yo bueno...miraba el piso.-

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?.- Me pregunto el pelinegro, sacandome de mis pensamientos.-

-C-Claro.-

-Ven.. - Hizo un espacio entre sus piernas para que me sentara yo. Obvio, era una posición incomoda, pero.. al mismo tiempo me sentía muy bien, siendo rodeada por sus brazos.-

En fin, seguimos jugando hasta que se le acabo la bateria a la Ps y simplemente nos pusimos a conversar. Resulta ser que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Luego, volvimos a clases. El resto del día transcurrió normal, con el hecho de que a la Rubia oxigenada y a sus amigas las castigaron.

Bueno, aunque sea se hizo justicia y con eso me bastaba para irme feliz a mi casa.-

Me estaba a punto de ir cuando..-

-¡Francesca!.-Ese era Alexy, seguido por su gemelo.- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?.-

-Claro, pero...¿les queda cerca de la suya? Vivo cerca de las tiendas.-

-Si, nos queda muy cerca. Vamos.-

-Bueno...-

Partimos rumbo, hablamos de las cosas que hacia en Italia, de mis amigos y alguna que otra anécdota hasta que Alexy toco un tema... peculiar.-

-Mi hermano me conto sobre tus cortes..- Parecía algo, decepcionado o... preocupado. Ambas.-

-A-Ah..eso, bueno. Si, es verdad...-

Alexy se puso en frente mio y me agarro de las manos.- ¡Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer! Si te pasa algo malo, cuéntamelo a mi, o a Armin, a Rosa ¡nose! Pero no lo hagas de vuelta. Por favor.-

El ojirosado parecía que estaba por llorar. Je. Se sentia bien que alguien se preocupe por Ti, luego de tanto tiempo.-

-Cálmate Alex, ella ya me lo prometió a mi.- Interrumpió Armin.-

-¿De verdad?.-

-Sip.-Dijimos al unisono.-

Alexy: Bueno, ¡más te vale!.-

-Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta que notaron que yo ya me habia quedado atras.

-Chicos..Aquí vivo yo.-

Armin: Ah! Bueno, nosotros vivimos dos cuadras más adelante.

-¡Genial! Nos vemos mañana..-

Alexy: Fran, ¿no quieres tomar algo hoy a la tarde?.-

-Mmm..¡Claro!.-

Alexy: No encontramos en la entrada del parque.-

Armin: A las 4:30. ¡No faltes!.-

-Hay estaré ¡Nos Vemos!.-

Entre a mi casa. Las cosas ya estaban mejor arregladas que en la mañana. Mi mamá si que se había esmerado. Como siempre..-

-¿Mama?.- Grite.-

-Fran, estoy en la cocina.- Se oyó a lo lejos.-

Mi madre. Una señora sencilla. Alta, de ojos marrones claros, pelo rubio, con una actitud muy honesta. Siempre quiso lo mejor para mí y para mi abuela ya que siempre habíamos sido solo nosotras 3..claro, hasta hace dos meses que falleció mi Abuela.-

Llegue a la cocina y la encontre tomando un poco de te.-

-Hola, Ma(:

-Hola, Mi amor, ¿como te fue?.-

-¡De maravilla! Todos me tratan genial, hasta ya tengo mi grupo. Un par de Gemelos que viven a dos cuadras de aqui y a Rosalya, una amiga del curso.- Nunca en la vida seria capaz de decirle que me tiraron un batido encima el primer día, es capaz de demandarla a la tarada de Amber y a sus amigas por esa "simple" acción.-

-Me alegro mucho. Ahora ve, y cámbiate.-

-Bueno, voy a hacer los deberes. Ah! y a las 4:30 voy a ir aqui a la plaza a juntarme con Alexy y Armin, los gemelos, a tomar algo, ¿si?

-Claro, Mi amor.-

-Gracias, Ma'.-Le di un beso y me fui a mi habitación.-

Lo primero que hice fue, prender la computadora para ver quien estaba conectado.-

-Emmm..haber..¡Elisa!.-

Elisa. Mi mejor amiga, y una de las unicas que sabe de mis "problemas". Íbamos juntas al instituto que asistía en Italia. Y, sinceramente, somos todo lo contrario. Ella es de baja estatura, pelo largo y ondulado de color marron oscuro, y ojos marrones claros, Con unas pequitas muy graciosas..Usa anteojos,No es una tabla de planchar como yo, es tímida y algunas veces muy callada. Je. Muchos dudaban que eramos mejores amigas, pero de hay el dicho "los opuestos se atraen"..creo que en lo unico que tenemos cosas en comun es en nuestros gustos y que ninguna de las dos tenemos suerte en el amor.

***VideoLlamada Entrante***

***Aceptar* **

-Holaa, Fran!.-

-Holaa, Eli!.- No estaba en su alcoba..Algo sucede aqui-

-¿Como va todo por alla?.-

-¡Muy bien! Ah!..tengo alta bocha de cosas para contarte pero..¿cuando vendras? ¡Ya te extraño!

-Sobre eso..¡Te tengo una sorpresa!.-

-¡Cual! ¡Anda dime!.-

-¡Me transfirieron a tu instituto!.- ¿¡WHAT!?.-

-OhMyGod..¡Genial! ¿Ya estas aqui?.-

-Sisisi, llegue hace unas horas.-

-Ah! con razón!..sabia que esa no era tu habitación.-

-Si Jaja(: Dime ¿que cosas me tenes que contar?.-

-Ah ¡Cierto!.-

Luego de contarle todo lo que paso ese dia.-

-Oyeee...De paso, ¿quieres venir hoy con nosotros a tomar algo?.-

-¡Claro! Me encantaria, ¿a que hora?.-

-A las 4:30.-

-Hay estare..pero mejor nos apuramos..ya son las 3:50..-

-¡¿3:50!? Mierda, Eli te dejo me tengo que ir a preparame besooos ¡nos vemos al rato!.-

-Besito :3

Apague la computadora, y me fui a bañar lo más rapido que pude. Cuando sali, me puse un vestido suelto color verde esmeralda con un moño en el centro del escote, con unas sandalias del mismo color y una vincha en el pelo. Simple.

Sali a todo lo que da y llegue justo a tiempo. 4:30. En la entrada ya se encontraba Elisa con unos shorts de jeans, zapatillas rosa y una remera suelta que decia "My Love is Pure"..Diablos que mi amiga era rapida.-

-Wow, eso fue rapido!.-

Elisa: Lo mismo digo jeje..- Nos quedamos viendo unos minutos viéndonos hasta que nos abrazamos.-

-Amiga..- Susurre.

-Fran..-

-Humg...¿Interrumpimos algo?.- Por Dios, mis oidos no han escuchado ni 100 palabras de estos dos y ya reconozco sus voces.-

-Chicos..-Dije terminando el abrazo.- No, para nada. Antes que nada, los presentare. Elisa, ellos son Alexy y Armin, los gemelos de los cuales te hable. Y chicos ella, es Elisa, es mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos en Italia, fuimos al insti juntas toda la primaria, y la secundaria también y acaba de trasladarse a nuestro Instituto.-

Elisa: ¡U-Un gusto! Espero nos llevemos bien..-

Alexy y Armin: ¡Igualmente!(:

-Bueno, ahora que se conocen. ¿Vamos a el parque o nos sentamos en la confitería?

Armin: Aunque no me guste la idea de ir al Parque creo que seria lo mejor..Compremos un Helado y vamos a sentarnos en algún lugar por ahi.

Alexy: Me Gusta la idea.-

-Por mi esta bien!.-

Elisa: Opino lo mismo...-

Luego de comprar los helados, nos dirigimos al Parque. Mientras íbamos, sin querer choque con alguien.-

-¡Auch! Fíjate por dond-... Yo a este lo conozco... Alto.. ¡No puede ser!.- ¡¿Kentin!? .- Kentin, Mi mejor amigo. Un chico alto, de ojos verde esmeralda, pelo marron. Antes era un nerd y lo pisoteaban, por eso su padre, un militar, lo mando a la escuela militar. Dejándonos a Eli y a mi Solas..

Kentin-..¡¿Francesca?! ¡¿Elisa?!

Armin: ¿Se conocen?.-

-S-Si, el era nuestro compañero pero unos meses antes que nosotras nos fuéramos, el se cambio a la escuela militar..¡No pense que fuera en Francia!.-

Kentin: Realmente, no lo es, mi periodo ya termino por lo que... me van a inscribir en el Instituto Sweet Amoris..¿Lo conocen?.-

Alexy: Nosotros asistimos ahi.

Elisa: A-A mi me acaban de trasladar para ese instituto.- Eli, ¿porque te sonrojas?...¡Cierto! Otra cosa. A Elisa siempre le gusto Kentin..-

-Valla coincidencia, Jaja(:

Armin no decía nada, simplemente lo miraba con.. ¿odio?..-

Elisa: ¿T-Te gustaría acompañarnos?.-

Kentin: ¡Claro!.- Se acerco a mi y me susurro al odio.- Siento lo de tu helado, luego te comprare otro.-

-J-Jeje, no hay drama.- Pero diablos, no te acerques tanto.-

Nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol y nos pusimos a conversar. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que no se como chucha Alexy salto con un tema.. incomodo, para mi.

Alexy: Fran, ¿Que tipo de chicos te gustan?.- O.O wtf?! Me sonroje a más no poder y con la poca valentia que me quedaba conteste.

- E-Etto.. No..No me gusta nadie..-

Alexy: ¡No te pregunte eso! Te dije que clase de chicos!.-

-B-Bueno...- ¿Como me gustan los chicos? Ni siquiera yo me lo había preguntado.- Creo que, lo primero seria, la sinceridad, confianza y amabilidad. Lo demás no me importaría mucho. Si tenemos los mismos gustos, mejor aun. Y si es más alto que yo, Perfecto. Pero... que sea fiel, sincero, que haya confianza y que sea amable, con eso me basta y sobra.-

No se porque pero mi mirada se cruzo con la de Armin y este estaba...sonrojado... ¿Porque se sonrojo...?.-

-¿Y a ti Alexy? ¿Como te gustan las chicas?.-

Alexy: Etto..¿como te lo explico?... N-No me gustan las chicas... Sino más musculosos.-

El silencio se hizo presente. Nunca pensé que fuera... G-Gay. Aunque... siempre quise un amigo Gay..xD.

-Ou, perdón..N-No sabia.- Cabe la posibilidad de que me haya puesto roja de la vergüenza.-

Alexy: Jeje ^^ No importa, Cambiemos de tema si? Emm, ¿piensan que llovera?.-

Armin: ¿Y porque saltas con ese tema de la nada?.-

Alexy: Porque el cielo se esta poniendo negro.- Dijo mientras indicaba las nubes.-

Justo en ese momento, ya que al estar con un vestido, un escalofrió me recorrio la espalda.- Kya~.- Susurre.-

Elisa: Yo creo que si llovera.-

Kentin: Opino lo mismo que Eli.-

Al cabo de unos segundos empezó a soplar un viento frio. Eli también estaba algo desabrigada, comenzó a temblar. Parece que Kentin se dio cuenta de ello y, como buen caballero que siempre fue, se saco su chaqueta y se la puso como abrigo a Elisa.-

Kentin: Ten, pontela, No te vallas a enfermar.- Susurro el ojiverde, con los cachetes colorados.-

Eli: G-Gracias..- Ja. Que tierna. Se puso coloradita. Yo solamente sonreí ante la situación.-

Armin: Uuyy~ Aqui hay Amoor~.- Dijo en forma de burla el Gamer. Haciendo que los otros dos, se pusieran más rojos aún.-

-Jaja, Armin! No los molestes, Jaja ^^.-

Alexy: Ustedes dos hacen linda pareja.- Comento el peliazul dirigiéndose a la Pareja de Tomates xD.-

Eli: C-Callense! .- Me olvide decir que es medio Tsundere? Bueno pues, lo es.

Kentin: Oigan, yo creo que me voy a ir a mi casa.

Eli: Yo t-tambien creo que deberia de irme.-

Kentin: ¿quieres que te acompañe?.-

Eli: Si no es mucha molestia.

Kentin: Bueno amigos, fue un gusto volverlos a ver y supongo que mañana los vere en el instituto..así que Hasta Mañana.-

Eli: Si, yo igual, Hasta mañana..-

Armin, Alexy y yo: Hasta Mañana! \^-^/

Alexy: Yo creo que también debería irme...-

-¿Que? ¿Te vas solo?.-

Alexy: Si, tengo que hacer unas compras en el centro. Bueno, me retiro. Armin, no llegues tarde! Hasta mañana, Fran!.-

- Bye!(:

Armin: Chaito...- Dijo mientras veia a su hermano irse.-*suspiro* y de vuelta estamos solos...¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? En cualquier momento se largara una tormenta.-

-C-Claro..-Mierda, ¿estoy nerviosa o estoy temblando de frio..?.- Apur-remos..-

Íbamos en silencio los dos. Sinceramente, me hacía muchísimo frío, y estando en vestido ya no lo disimulaba.-

De un segundo para otro, Armin se saco su campera y me la puso a mi. Lo mire asombrada, y el sonrojado me dijo: N-No quiero que te enfermes..-

A decir verdad, se sentía muy cálido estar a su lado. Y que me diera su campera era un gesto muy tierno de su parte. Yo solo sonrei, sonrojada, y seguimos caminando.

Para nuestra suerte, cuando llegamos aún no se había largado la tormenta.-

-B-Bueno, Nos vemos mañana..- Le dije mientras me sacaba la campera. Me puse en puntintas de pie y le dí un beso en la mejilla, para luego susurrar: Gracias por la campera, Armin.-

El pelinegro solo se sonrojo y me dijo, en un tono casi no audible.

Armin: N-Nos vemos ma-mañana...-

*Suspiro* En fin...Salude a mi mamá y Subi a mi habitación y me cambie. Me puse un buso suelto de unos 2 talles más grande que el mio, que tenia la cara de un osito y decia: Amour, un jean y unas zapatillas negras.

Me tire en mi cama y me puse a repasar todo lo que había pasado en este dia.

Haber... repasemos: Fui al insti, me hice amiga de unos gemelos, y de una chica con pelo...plateado. Unas brujas me tiraron un batido encima. Conocí al delegado, que resulta ser el hermano de la rubia oxigenada. Le conte sobre mis problemas los gemelos. Cobre venganza. Tome un helado en la tarde con ellos. Me reencontré con mis amigos. Me entere que un gemelo es gay. Y.. creo que me enamoré de el otro.

¿Amor? No gracias. Sufri mucho con el primero y ultimo. Aunque, no se..algo me dice que Armin es diferente. Con el me siento a gusto y tenemos los mismos "Hobbies". No lo se... Capas.. Si me gusta Armin..

* * *

Ai! ;w; Como quedo? Ustedes diganme! Jeje(: Recuerden los reviews siempre me motivana seguir escribiendo! Así que porfa..Dejen reviews(:

Gracias por Leer! Espero les haya gustado!

Besoos! Atte: ShizukiMei1478.


	3. Chapter 3: Proyecto y Pelicula

Hoola!.. Mil perdones por la demora!:/ pero bueno.. colegio.

Bueno, este cap va dedica a mi Amiga Jimena/Flamejinx65- Te Amo amiga!:3

**Discleimer:**Los personajes aquí presente, a excepción de algunos, son propiedad de Chinomiko. Y WhatsApp tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**Te invito a la Soledad de mis Adentros.**

**~Chapter 3: Proyecto ****y Pelicula.~**

A fin de cuentas, me quede dormida. Tipo 5:30 me desperté de golpe, a causa de una pesadilla que prefiero no contar. Aun faltaban casi dos hora para que valla al Instituto, pero bueno igual me levante. Abrí las cortinas para ver el clima, esperando un día soleado. Y que me encontré? Lluvia. Aunque me gusta..algunas veces cansa. Agarre mi celular y me di cuenta que tenia un mensaje en WhatsApp de Armin.

**_Me acorde de vos...-_**_3:11 a.m. _

...Que hacía Armin despierto a las 3 de la mañana?...*Suspiro* No importa. Igual le conteste...Para mi es de mala educación no contestar un mensaje(?

_**-Armin... :3 **_**-**_5:38 a.m. _

..Okey ._. eso fue estúpido. Pero que más le podría poner?!...Yo sinceramente no se!

Me tome una ducha para despertarme de unos 20 minutos.

-Que cansancio por Dios...- Murmure mientras me desvestía. No sabia por que me había levantado tan cansada..Pero lo que si se es que casi me quedo dormida en la ducha xD

Cuando salí, me agarro un escalofrió, valla que estaba haciendo frió. Me puse, un jean azul, casi negro, con un par de zapatilla de skate negras,y un buso largo, y muy calentito, color violeta y agarre mis auriculares, beats negros, para escuchar música mientras me hacia el desayuno.

Cuando quise conectar mis beats al cel, me llego un whatsapp del pelinegro.

_**Es la verdad xD- **6:00 a.m._

Sinceramente no pensé que me contestaría.

_**Ay Armin..¿Que hacías despierto a las 3 de la mañana?- **6:02 a.m._

Baje y sin hacer mucho ruido, me prepare el desayuno, unos panqueques con dulce de leche y un moccachino, mientras escuchaba Skrillex.

Luego de unos 15 minutos me llego un nuevo mensaje de Armin.

**_Es que estaba jugando a God of Wars, me aburri y cuando trate de dormirme, me acorde de vos...-_**_ 6:17 a.m._

...D-De la nada de acordo de mi?...E-tto, mierda...porque me sonrojo?... y ahora que le contesto?!

_**Ah...bueno...Emm, Tengo que ir a desayunar. Acuerdense de pasar por mi! Besitos ^^-** 6:19 am_

Supongo que eso estuvo bien, ¿cierto?

Casi al acto me contesto:

_**Obvio como olvidarme? A las 7:15 pasamos por vos. Y Anda abrigada no quiero que te enfermes! Besos!- **6:20 am_

Que tierno...Se Preocupa por mi..

Lo único que hice después de eso fue mirar televisión y continuar leyendo un libro titulado: "Bajo la misma estrella" de Jonh Green. Es, sinceramente, uno de los mejores libros que he leído. Se los recomiendo.

La hora de irse al Insti llego. Como mi mamá aun no se había despertado, deje una nota en la mesa diciendo que me había ido al instituto, que si desayune y que también llevaba mi paraguas.

Salí a la puerta para esperar a los chicos y al cabo de unos 5 minutos aparecieron los gemelos.

-Hola chicos..-

Alexy y Armin: Hola Fran!

-Vamos yendo, no quiero llegar tarde!.- Dije mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Yaya!.- Dijeron al unisono.

Llegamos justo unos 10 minutos antes del toque de campana.

Deje mis cosas en el mismo asiento de ayer pero esta vez le pedí a Armin que por favor no se sentara conmigo.

-Entiende Armin.. Elisa es muy tímida! y no se va a sentar sola..Por favor!

Armin:...-

-Y si te doy algo?.- Esto me pinta mal..

Armin:...¿Que cosa?..-

-Lo que tu quieras..-

Armin: Esta bien.- Agarro sus cosas y la puso en el asiento detrás de mi, para luego acercarse a mi y susurrarme al oido.- Te lo diré a la salida.-

Lo único que sentí fueron mis mejillas calentarse. Desde ayer que por cualquier cosa me sonrojo... Okey no por cualquier cosa pero.. Por Armin, y eso es malo, yo no me sonrojo por cualquiera. No.. No quiero, por fav-

-¡FRANCESCA!.- Rosalya me saco de mis pensamientos.

-A-Ah...Si, perdona. ¿Que sucede Rosa?.-

-..Te estoy hablando hace un siglo y estas en Neptuno...-

-Perdona..De que m-..Sabes que... mejor dímelo en la entrada.. tengo que esperar y presentarte a alguien..-

-Emm...Okey?-

Llegamos a la entrada del insti.

-Y, Rosa, de que querías hablar?.- Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Rosa: Sobre..ahora 2 cosas: 1¿A quien esperamos? y 2. Armin.

¿De Armin...?.- Mmh..Esperamos a mi Amiga de Italia y a mi amigo también de allá que los transfirieron a los dos para acá. y..¿Por qué de Armin?.

Rosa: Ah, Okey. Y sobre el Frik-

-NO LE DIGAS FRIKI.- Como me molesta eso por Dios.

Rosa: ¡Ves! ¡Sobre eso! Hace solo un día que lo conoces y ya se nota a miles de millas que te gusta..-

Mire para el suelo, un tanto sonrojada. ¿Porque diablos me dice eso? Armin no me gusta...Bueno, es amable y gracioso, además de ser guapo pero..

-No...No me gusta Rosa. Es muy pronto para enamorarme de alguien que recién conozco. Yo no soy así.-

Rosa: Bueno, Puede ser que no te des cuenta pero, algo hay entre ustedes dos.-

Justo en ese momento levante la cabeza, me encontré con Elisa, que por cierto se encontraba muy bien vestida, un vestido suelto aguamarina y unos zapatos chatitas para ser mas específicos, y adivinen con quien estaba?.. Kentin.

-Rosa, después seguimos esta "conversación". Están llegando los nuevos (:.- Sin mas corri hacia ellos y les di un abrazo.

-¡Elisa, Kentin!- Termine el abrazo y me diriji a Rosalya.

-Rosa, ellos son, Elisa, mi amiga desde que tengo 7 años, y Kentin, mi mejor amigo desde..también los 7 años.- Mire a Eli y Kentin.- Amigos, ella es Rosalya, y es una de mis únicas amigas en el instituto desde que llegue.

Rosa les dedico una sonrisa y dijo: Un gusto, espero nos llevemos muy bien.

Eli: I-Igualmente..- Hizo una sonrisa timida. Que tierna :3

Kentin: Un gusto Rosalya.

Eli: Una pregunta...¿Que tenemos que hacer ahora?.

-Emmh, tienen que ir a hablar con el delegado y el les dirá que hacer. Cualquier cosa te guarde un lugar a mi lado, Eli.

Eli: Muchas gracias, Fran.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

-¡Ah! ¡Alexy, Armin! No me asusten..-Suspiro- Los que faltaban.

Alexy: Hola, Eli. Hola, Kentin, ¡Bienvenidos!

Armin: Lo mismo digo.- Le dio una sonrisa.

Kentin: Gracias.

Rosa: ¿Los conocen?.-

Eli: Si, es que ayer salimos a tomar un helado en el parque y Fran me presento a los gemelos y luego nos encontramos con Kentin de paso.-

Rosalya me miro miro con una cara de "te matare por no habérmelo contado".-

-jeje ^^' luego te cuento.

Toco la campana.-

Kentin: Eli, creo que mejor nos apresuramos. Si es que no queremos perder clases luego.- Eso es muy comun en ellos, nunca faltan a clases, a excepción de que sea algo muy grave.

Eli: Si, si. Nos vemos al rato..-

-¡Claro!.-

Armin: Nosotros también nos deberíamos apurar que ahora tenemos Quimica y no quiero que la vieja esa se enoje.- Juju xD

Rosa: Verdad..

Alexy: A mi me cae bien...

-Creo que a ti cualquiera te cae bien, Alex..-

Alexy: Hey!

-Jajja..vamos, vamos..-

Cuando llegamos a el aula aun no estaba la profesora. Luego de unos minutos llego y al cabo de unos cuantos más llegaron Elisa y Ken. Se presentaron, y tomaron asiento. Eli a mi par y Kentin con Dajan, un compañero que juega baloncesto, según lo que escuche.

Nada interesante paso luego. Solo que en Historia nos dieron un trabajo en grupo, sobre la II Guerra mundial, y yo hice grupo con los gemelos, Eli y Kentin, también iba a estar Rosalya pero hizo grupo con las demás chicas. Ademas el grupo era de a 5 xD

-¿A que casa vamos? ¿y cuando?.-

Alexy: Nosotros podríamos en nuestro departamento.

-Eso estaría bien...¿Podría ser hoy? Digo para que no se nos acumule.

Armin: Si yo creo que si, a las 4:30..-

Elisa: bueno..

Kentin: Eli, yo te paso a buscar para que vallamos juntos si?.- Oh... de que me perdí?.. Eli, tenemos que hablar..

Eli: C-Claro..

-Bueno, em.. yo llevo afiches, e información y ustedes, nose, ustedes vean xD.

-Okeey!

El resto del día paso normal.. Pero había algo que me atormentaba.. ¡Que me va a pedir que haga Armin!

*suspiro* Cuando por fin la hora de irse a la casa llego, El ojiazul me llevo hasta el club de jardinería, que por cierto es muy bello, para que me dijera que debería hacer.

-Lo prometido es deuda...-Estoy demasiado nerviosa.. y no se porque..

Armin: Verdad... Asi que, quiero que veamos una película juntos, Hoy.

Abri los ojos como platos... y me sonroje. ¿Una PELICULA? ¿HOY? ¿JUNTOS? Es joda..¿Verdad?

-Mmmh...- ¿Que hago?

Armin: No me puedes decir que no, además dijiste que harías cualquier cosa.-

-Suspire derrotada.- Esta bien..-¿Que tan malo podría ser?... Estar a solas con el chico que me gusta...¿¡QUE ME GUSTA?!.- P-Pero a que hora..? Si tenemos que hacer el proyecto..-

Armin: Pues cuando se vallan de regreso a sus casas..-

-A-Ah.. okey..-

Armin: Bueno, te veo en mi casa a las 4:30.- Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla dejándome Shockeada.- No faltes!

No fui capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Luego de eso nos fuimos cada quien a su casa. Al llegar a la mia, subi a mi habitación y llame a Elisa.

-Contesta Elisa, vamos, contesta..-

-¿_Hola?.- ¡_Aleluya!

-Hola Eli, Soy Fran.

-_Ah, hola Fran, ¿que sucede? ¿Todo bien?_

_-_Ah.. Si, bueno, no tanto. Quiero hablar sobre un tema algo importante para mi.

-¿_Problemas amorosos?.-__  
_

-Como siempre, Estas en lo correcto. Si, mal de amores.

_-Con...Armin, ¿podria ser?.-_

-¿¡Tan obvio es?! Bueno... creo que me gusta. Pero, tengo miedo que me pase lo mismo que la ultima vez. Ya sabes..

_-Si, ya se, ya se.. Pero y ¿si no es lo mismo? Arriésgate._-Diablos, ¿porque Elisa no es así en persona?- _El te gusta, y el gusta de ti, lo noto en los ojos de ambos. _

-No lo se, Eli...- ¡Kentin!.- Oye, creo que lo que siento por Armin es lo mismo que tu sientes por Ken desde hace añares ¿O me equivoco?

_-¿En que momento entro Kentin en esta conversación?_

-Ahorita mismo. Cuentame que sucede entre ustedes dos. ¿Son novios o algo?.-

-_N-No, pero... tu ya sabes que el me gusta y... b-bueno.. no soy capas de preguntarle a el si siente lo mismo..-_

-Hoy podrias preguntarle.. En la casa de los Gemelos.

-_Ah.. me olvide decirte, No puedo ir ni yo, ni el, y Creo que Alexy también tiene algo que hacer asi que, solo seran Armin y tu.- _WHAT?! ALONE?! Digo...Solos?!

-Como que no van a ir? ..Por que?

-_Mi mamá esta en el hospital y Kentin quiere ver a mi nueva hermanita, Milagros, ¿Recuerdas? Bueno.. por eso no podemos.- _Ah.. claro...dejenme sola con el chico que me gusta y conozco hace un día..-

-Bueno, ya..ya vere que hago.. Espero que te valla bien con Ken y mandale un saludo a tu hermanita y a tu mamá. Besito.

-_Ah, Okey, Suerte con Armin, Beso._

Okey. M-Mejor me voy a bañar..Quizas asi despejo mi mente.

Pero No. Paso todo lo contrario. Me atormento aun más la memoria.

Cuando termine el baño, Me cambie antes para que no me estuviera apresurando 30 minutos antes de salir.

Luego de eso, segui leyendo el libro que mencione al principio hasta que llego la hora de irme.

Me puse los auriculares mientras caminaba.

Muy bien, estoy yendo a la casa del chico que me gusta, que conozco desde hace 1 día, a ver una pelicula, los dos, solos. Nada malo pasara.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la casa del Pelinegro, la puerta se abrio sola, mostrando a Alexy, muy bien vestido. Algunas veces pienso que si no fuera gay quizas me gustaria xD.

Alexy: Ah..Hola Fran..Disculpa que no pueda quedarme a hacer el proyecto con ustedes pero, es que tengo que ir a visitar a un "amigo".- Me guiño un ojo... Ah.! Ya entendi...

-Jaja^^ no hay problema Alex. Suerte con tu "amigo". Nos vemos.-

Alexy: ¡Adiosito!.-

Pase y en la sala de estar me encontre con Armin sentado leyendo..el mismo libro que yo. o_o

- Humg.. H-Hola Armin.

Armin: Ah..-Se dio vuelta.- Hola Fran. No te oi llegar. Ven sientante.- Me hizo un lugar a su par.

-Gracias. El libro que lees..por esas casualidades de la vida, ¿no es "Bajo la misma estrella"?

Armin: Si, ¿lo leiste?

-Si, recien empece el cap 14. ¿y tu?

Armin: Acabo de terminar el 13, jaja ^^ valla casualidad.-

-Si jaja:3 y ¿que pelicula veremos?

Armin: ¡Adivina!

-Emm... ¿Malefica?

Armin: Nop..

-¿El heredero del Diablo?

Armin: Nop, pero hubiera elegido esa...

-Jaja, nose..Me rindo..

Armin:¡Bajo la misma estrella!

-¡¿La pelicula?!.- El ojiazul asintio emocionado.- Kyya~ Geniial! Dalee ponla!

Armin: Ya ya espera, voy a buscar los pochoclos y la gaseosa y vuelvo.

-Okey :D

Cuando volvio, comenzamos a ver la pelicula. Y sin darme cuenta los nervios se fueron.

*Para los que no saben Bajo la misma estrella es un libro sobre dos chicos que tiene cáncer (ella de pulmones y el de huesos) que se enamoran y bueno, el ultimo deseo de ella es conocer a escritor de su libro preferido, en Amsterdam donde viajan y que se yo que se cuanto, etc etc. (la pelicula aun no salio).

En una de las partes más emotivas, Armin me abrazo , pero sinceramente no sabia por que. En ese momento, recien cuando me abrazo, me di cuenta la cantidad de lagrimas que habia derramado.

Armin: Ja...No llores tanto. Me harás llorar ami también...

No dije nada, simplemente sonrei y me acurruque mas en su abrazo.

Cuando terminamos de ver la peli, eran como las 6, así que el pelinegro me invito a tomar la merienda con el, y sin duda alguna Acepte.

Con Armin me siento muy a gusto, se que lo dije muchas veces ya pero, creo que de verdad me eh enamorado de Armin... Solo espero que no suceda lo mismo que antes...

Esa tarde fue maravillosa. La mejor en mucho tiempo.

**En el hospital con Elisa y Kentin: **

*Narrador omnisciente*

Eli sostenía a su nueva hermanita. Kentin, Elisa, su mamá y su hermanita se encontraban en una habitación del hospital central ya que, tan solo hace unos pocas horas había nacido Milagros. La mamá de Eli se encontraba durmiendo.

Elisa: Es muy bonita..- Dijo mientras veia los ojitos verdes de su hermana.

Kentin: Igual que tu..- Susurro el pelimarron.

Elisa se sonrojo, pero gracias a que miraba a la beba, Kentin no lo notó.

-Lamento interrumpir pero la hora de visitas acaba de terminar.- Justo en ese momento entro el doctor.

-A-Ah si..claro.- La ojimarron le entrego la beba al doctor, para luego agradecerle y salir de la habitacion seguida de Kentin.

Cuando salieron se fueron a una plaza cerca del Hostipal.

Kentin: Tu mamá se ve muy bien..-

Eli: Si, esta mucho mejor, Gracias a Dios.

Kentin: Oye, Elisa..Te cambio de tema..- El pelimarron se sentó mas cerca de ella.

Eli: Si..?

Kentin se aproximo a el oido se su "amiga" para susurrarle.

-Te quiero. Y ya no como amigos. Me gustas..-

* * *

Chan Chan.. Como quedo? Les gusto? Espero que si! :3 Recuerden sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo! Asi que espero los comentarios..

Nos leemos la proxima. Atte: ShizukiMei1478.


	4. Chapter4: Una luz en mi obscuridad

**Discleimer: **Los personajes aquí presente, a excepción de algunos, son propiedad de Chinomiko.

**Te invito a la Soledad de mis Adentros.**

**~Chapter 4: Una luz en medio de mi obscuridad****.~**

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me encontré con una nota de parte de mi mamá.

_"Francesca: _

_ Tengo una reunión y me quedare hasta tarde en la casa de una de mis compañeras de trabajo haciendo unas planillas. La cena ya esta preparada, solo calientala. Cuídate. _

_ Te Ama, Mamá.-"_

Suspiré.- De vuelta sola...-

Eran las 20:05, ya que recién había terminado de merendar, mucha hambre no tenia.

Subí y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me tire en la cama. Boca abajo. Sentía muchas "mariposas" en mi estomago. Felicidad y al mismo tiempo miedo.

Miedo porque "Las cosas buenas nunca son fáciles, y las cosas fáciles nunca son buenas", No se si me explico? Hace dos semanas me cambie de país, de colegio y nada volvió a ser como antes. En el instituto hice amigos, y "creo" que me gusta un chico. Pero, a ese chico lo conozco hace dos días y que el se allá enamorado también de mi tan fácil, me da muchas dudas.

No quiero enamorarme tan rápido, y salir lastimada. Quiero ser feliz. No ilusionarme. ¿Es tanto pedir?

Mire mi almohada y estaba manchada con rimel. Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta que estaba llorando.

Llore. Llore por 15 minutos. Me desahogue. Algo que no hacía un tiempo.

Me levante de la cama. Y aún con el rimel todo corrido, así como estaba. Me mire en el espejo.

Me gustaría saber en que momento me convertí en una persona fría, que finge sonrisas, que aparenta estar bien. En una persona tan insegura de si misma.

¿En que momento?

¿En que momento mi autoestima se fue a la mierda? ¿En que momento olvide amarme a mi misma? ¿En que momento olvide ser feliz? ¿En que momento empece a esperar que todos se durmieran para poder llorar? ¿En que momento comencé a fingir sonrisas? ¿En que momento me convertí en esto?.

Mire las cicatrices de mis cortes en mis tobillos y muñecas. Aun dolían.

Quisiera volver a ser esa chica que no tenia preocupaciones, que amaba sonreír y se amaba a si misma. La de antes. La que era realmente Feliz.

Entre a bañarme.

Cuando salí me puse mi pijama y me puse a escuchar música. Volví a mirar mis cicatrices. Suspire decepcionada. Se que soy una invecil por hacer esto pero me hace sentir mejor.

Agarre todas las pulceras posibles y me las puse en la muñeca recien herida.

Cuando estaba por dormirme, mi celular sonó. Era Elisa.

-Hola?

-_Hola Fran!_

_-_Woe, se te oye muy feliz.- A comparación mia.- ¿Se puede saber porque?

-_E-Es que bueno.. Kentin.. se me declaro y a-ahora es mi n-novio..-_Lo dijo en casi un susurro.

-Aleluya! Hasta que se decidieron! Como fue?

_-Estábamos en la plaza de cerca del Sanatorio Norte(? y bueno, me lo dijo de una..-_

-Ay santo cielo! estoy muy feliz por vos Elii! Más te vale que te cuide y no te lastime porque a la primera lagrima que te caiga, lo mato. Okas?

_-Jeje^^ De acuerdo._

-Elisa, no me malinterpretes pero, estoy muy cansada tuve un gran dia y pase por muchas cosas , buenas y malas, que mañana te contare de acuerdo?.

-_Bueno Fran, yo también estoy cansada. Beso, nos vemos mañana._

-Igualmente, Beso.

Corte la llamada. Realmente si estaba feliz por mi mejor amiga pero mi estado actual no me permitia demostrarlo.

Luego de eso cai en un profudo sueño.

_"For now you can stay, Right here we will play, Untill somehow you can find A slightly different frame of mind Right here in my arms Away from all harm You'll be safe from all the flares All though I know you don't c-"_

Apague la alarma y me levante a cambiarme. Unas zapatillas negras, pantalon verde y una camisa negra fue lo que me puse.

Baje y luego de 5 minutos de haber terminado mi desayuno, me fui directo al instituto. No espere a los gemelos porque, creo que facilmente se darian cuenta de mi estado de animo.

Cuando llegue, me sente en el mismo lugar de siempre a esperar a mi grupo.

-Hola Hola!.- Ese fue Armin.

-Hola.- Le dedique una debil sonrisa. Al ver que no aparecia su hermano, pregunte por el.- ¿Y Alexy?

-Se enfermo ayer por volver tarde y esta haciendo reposo.- Dijo con tono de desgano.

-Ah.-Senti unas manos que me tapaban los ojos.- Ah?!

-Quiiien soy?.- Voz chillona..-

-Rosa?.- Mis ojos volvieron a ver la luz! :D

-Vaa.. :c el tema era que te demoraras en adivinar.-

-jaja, Vale Vale. Disculpame.-

-Buenos dias..- Hasta de espaldas la Su tono de voz era..Elisa.

-Hola a todos!.- Kentin.

-Hola par de tortolos!:3 .- Je je je..Soy mala (? Esto va a poner Roja a Elisa y kentin me dara un buen golpe pero Buueeno xD

-Ey! ¿Como te enteraste?.-

-Información clasificada de parte de la boquita de tu novia.- Dije mientras la indicaba.

Rosa:De que nos perdimos?.

Kentin: Es que Elisa y yo comenzamos a salir:3

Rosa: Ah! Ya sabia que habia algo entre los dos!.- Abrazo a Elisa por la espalda.- Felicidades Petii.

Eli: Jeje, G-Gracias.- Dios estaba Roja! Que ternura.

El timbre sono y la profesora de Artistica llego como un rayo. En el lapso de las dos horas de Artistica casi me duermo.

En un momento agarre la lapicera y Armin de repente me agarro la muñeca. No entendia porque, solo se que me dolia un montón por los cortes de ayer.

-Q-Que sucede?.-

Armin solamente me miro para luego indicarme con la mirada mi muñeca.. Y en ella habia...una mancha de sangre. Fuck. Ya se dio cuenta.

-En el recreo hablamos, De acuerdo?.-En lo muy poco que lo conocía, nunca lo habia visto tan serio.

La hora paso rapido (para mi desgracia). Sentia que me iba a regañar..Antes de ayer le prometi que no lo volveria a hacer. Y esto quizas me cueste su amistad..Por que no pense eso antes?!

Elisa: Oye Frances-

Armin: Lo siento, Elisa. Francesca tiene que hablar seriamente conmigo.

Me arrastro hasta el sotano.

-Armin..Me duele...Me lastimas..No me agarres tan fuerte, Por favor.- Cuando dije eso, me dejo de agarrar tan fuerte.

Cuando bajamos, me solto de golpe. Estaba a espalda mia.

-¡¿POR QUE LO VOLVISTE A HACER?!

Su grito me sorprendio..

-¿P-Por que? Francesca...- Sollozaba.

-Tanto te importo? Hace 3 días que nos conocemos..-Susurre.

-Si, Fran.-Se dio vuelta.- Me importas y Mucho! No me importa si nos conocemos hace una semana, 3 días, 5 años! En 3 días se puede llegar a querer mucho a una persona...-

Me sente en frente de el, con la cabeza agachada.

-Justo...por eso lo hice.-

-Ah?

-Armin..¿Seguirías junto a mi aún si te enseñara mi lado más oscuro?.-

El ojiceleste me sujeto las manos.- Fran, claro que seguiría a tu lado.. No se si te diste cuenta pero, sigo a tu lado aunque me allas dicho tus "problemas"Te acpeto tal cual eres y no soy nadie para juzgarte.-

-No me referia a eso.. Si no más bien a mis pensamientos.

- Obvio que seguiria junto a ti..Pero sigo sin entender ¿por que CARAJO lo hiciste?

-P-Por...-Las palabras no me salian.- Por que... Siento miedo...-

-¿De?

- De encariñarme... Ilusionarme.. y salir lastimada.

-De encariñarte? Con quien?

-Con vos!.- Creo que grite._.

-...- Armin no dijo nada.

-Perdon.. Pero es la verdad. Creo que me gustas, y aunque hace muy poco te conozco, ya que siento algo muy fuerte por ti...-

-Fran, yo también siento algo por ti..-

-Pero eso también me asusta.. El que tu digas que me quieres y yo me enamore profundamente de ti y me pase lo mismo que antes..-

-Fran...-Me abrazo y yo... simplemente me largue a llorar.- No te preocupes, si? De que te quiero, te quiero. Yo no tengo dudas de eso. Algo que te puedo confirmar, es que infiel nunca seria. Y si salgo con una chica, nunca lo haria por obligación y mucho menos por pena.-

-Tengo m-miedo Armin..-

-Shh tranquila..-

Luego de llorar (y despejarme) por un rato. Armin me miro a la cara. En ningun momento me habia soltado las manos. Me despeino un poco, y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Que va, Fran! Ya no llores! Todo esta bien c: .- Trataba de hacerme reir.. y lo estaba logrando.- Oye.. entonces..e-en que quedamos..?.- Se sonrojo.

-Mmm.. *SnifSnif* N-No se.. tu dime.-

-Okey entonces..Me harias el honor de convertirte en mi novia?.- Sonrojado, y hablando con ese tono tan vergonzoso... se veia tierno.

-Claro que si, Sir Armin.- Dije en tono gracioso.

-Entonces, Mi lady.- Se levanto y me tendio la mano.- Que me diria usted si nos escapamos de estas 3 malditas horas de Matematicas y nos vamos a jugar Videojuegos en el Patio?

-Jaja, Seria un placer.-Me levante.-Pero.. No nos regañaran?

-La profesora de Matematicas es más ciega que la madre de Phineas y Ferb, y Dora la exploradora Juntas._.

-Jajaja xD De acuerdo, en ese caso si..-

Mientras jugabamos,a un duelo, perdi. Agache mi cabeza en modo de derrota.

-Ou..-

Armin me agarro de la quijada y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Me sonroje. No esperaba que hiciera eso.-

-Perdon, jeje Es que no me resistí. Ese es tu premio consuelo.- Su comentario me hizo reir. Lo abrace.

-Gracias.- Le susurre al oido.

-Porque?

-Por ser la luz en medio de mi obscuridad.

El ojiceleste me dedico una tierna sonrisa.- Otra ronda?

-Ni que lo dudes!

La pasamos jugando a juegos de Naruto y otras cosas más.

Por el momento no dijimos nada de nada a nadie.

Estaba de más feliz y contenta. Y tengo la esperanza firme de que quizas, funcione. (Soy bipolar xD)

A la tarde quedamos a ir a tomar un café con los tortolos, Rosa, Alexy y, obvio, Armin.

Llegue a mi casa, tipo 3:40 de la tarde porque hoy tuve gimnacia, Almorze, Me bañe y me puse "Bonita". Al ver que el tiempo estaba un poco fresco (y no queria que mis cortes estuvieran visibles) Me puse una camiseta negro, con una capera de cuero marron y un pantalon ajustado color beige, con las zapatillas negras de siempre.

Baje a la sala y me encontre a mi mamá haciendo un trabajo en la Laptop.

-Maa..voy a tomar un café con los gemelos, y los demás.-

-Mm, vas abrigada?.- Asentí.- Bueno, si van los gemelos, claro que puedes ir. Me caen bien sabes..-

-Jee c: Mejor.-Me estaba por ir pero mi madre me interrumpio.

-Espera... Puede ser que te guste uno de ellos?

Me sonroje.- P-Pero que dices mamá?! No. Además Alexy .. no le gustan las chicas...-

-Ah.. Y Armin?

-...-Evite contacto visual y mire mis anillos. Creo que con eso mi mamá entendio todo.-

-Mmm..Ve c: Pero ojito eh...-

Me acerque y le dí un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias Ma, al rato vuelvo.

-Bueno.. Ve con Cuidado.

Cuando llegue me encontre con Rosa sentada adentro del Resto-Bar.

-Hola Rosa!

Rosa: Hola Linda!

-Espero que los otros lleguen rapidoo . No me gusta esperar.

Rosa: Lo mismo digo..-

-Ya pediste algo?

Rosa: Nope

-Vas a pedir..o..?

Rosa: No, mejor cuando estemos todos.

-Si jeje :)

A los minutos llegaron Elisa y Kentin.

-Hola Bellezas!

Eli: Hola!

Kentin: Hola Rosa. Hola Mei.-

Rosa.- Mei?

-Ay Jesú hacia tanto que alguien me llamaba así!

Kentin: Recuerdas? Los 6 te deciamos así, desde que creaste tu avatar en Audition.

-suspire- Si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Que buenos tiempos xD

Eli: Eramos muy chicos..y la pasabamos genial los 6..

Rosa: Me siento excluiida! Expliquenme!

-Es que, antes..nuestro grupo de amigos era: Elisa, Kentin, Leonardo, Valerie, Augusto y Yo.

Rosa: Aha.. y yo los conozco que toda la vida..Quienes son esos?

Hola Hola!.-Armin y Alexy los interrumpieron.

-Hola.- Dijimos al unisono los 4.

Se sentaron.- Alexy: De que hablaban?

-De nuestro grupo de amigos de antes..

Rosa: Si si, sigan. Quiero saber quienes eran.

Eli: Bueno, Leonardo o Leon, el mejor amigo de Fran que gustaba de ella, y siempre le perdonaba todas. Y el gracioso del Grupo.

Kentin: Valerie, la enamoradiza y fantasiosa.

-Augusto, el rebelde con corazón tierno y el chico que me robo el corazón por casi 3 años.- Al terminar de decir eso senti la mirada de Armin fijada en mi.-

Rosa: Ahh..yaya.. Y ustedes?

-Elisa, la Timida y gamer, que siempre nos ayudaba en las materias que nos iba mal. La profe.

Eli: Kentin, en ese tiempo era el Nerd, que nadie queria, pero que para nosotros era el mejor de todos. El tierno.

Kentin: Y Fran, la incondicional. El soporte del grupo.

Eli: La primera que iba corriendo si algo estaba mal o si se metian con nosotros. La que se preocupa primero por el bienestar nuestro que el de ella.

-Chicos /-\ No es para tanto.- Interrumpi apenada.

Kentin: Claro que si!

Rosa: Woe.. Todos tenian un rol.

Alexy: Verdad...

Armin: Pero el más importante era el tuyo, verdad Fran?

-No no. Para nada. Todos eramos importante. Si faltaba uno, ya nada era lo mismo.

-Suspire.- Bueno, esto se esta poniendo muy melancolico xD Que tal si pedimos?

Kentin: Buena idea..- Miro al rededor.- ¡Camarera! .- Llego una chica, con libreta y lapicera en mano.

-Buenas tardes, que les traigo?

Rosa: Yo quiero un cafe cortado con 2 medialunas.-

Eli: Yo un té con 2 tortillas.-

Alexy: Yo lo mismo que ella.-

Kentin: Yo un matecosido, con medialunas.

Armin: Yo un cafe con leche y dos medialunas.-

-Yo lo mismo que el.

Chica:Enseguida se los traigo.-

-Que memoria que debe de tener la chica para memorizarse todo lo que le pedimos._.

Armin: Lo mismo digo.-.

-Jajajaja.- Nos reimos todos a la vez.-

Alexy: Y.. para que nos citaron aqui? Osea, si es que no se dan cuenta, estoy enfermo.. y deberia estar en cama.- Dijo el peliazul fingiendo enojo.

Armin: Si disculpa por eso Hermano, es que..- Me miro a los ojos como diciendo: Se lo dices tu o yo?.-

-Suspire derrotada.- Armin y yo comenzamos a salir..- Dije sin más rodeos mientras sentia que mis mejillas empezaban a arder.

Lo primero que escuche fue la mano de Alexy golpeando la cabeza de M-Mi novio, Para luego sentir un golpe en mi cabeza.- Au! Rosa! Por que hiciste eso!?

Rosa:Porque no me contaste?!

Alexy: Lo mismo te pregunto a ti Armin!

-E-Etto..- dijimos los dos.-

-Q-Queriamos que lo supieran todos a la vez..-

-S-Si eso..-

Alexy me miro y me dijo: Francesca, ven aqui...- Me indico un lugar en medio de los gemelos. Fui y me sente con una cara de Poker face._.

De la nada me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo: Cuñaditaaaaa!

Me sonroje a más no poder.

-Hey Hey dejalaaa! Es mia.- Ahora era Armin quien me abrazaba.-. Au .

Eli: Que dicen!? Ella es mi hermanita!

Rosa: Hay dios santo..Dejenla en paz!

Todos me soltaron del "abrazo".

Elisa, que estaba sentada en frente mio, me agarro de la mano y me dijo: Espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes.- Miro a Armin.- Y tu Armin, más te vale que la cuides porque si veo una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla por tu culpa, Te Mato. :D

Armin: o_o C-Calmate, la cuidare con mi vida.-

Kentin: Los felicito. Armin cuidala en serio que es una chica dificil de conseguir.

-Gracias, Ken.

Armin: Gracias amigo.-

Rosa: No creo que alla mucho que decir que no hallan dicho ya. Espero que la relacion sea duradera y que sean muy felices!

Alexy: Kyya! Los felicitoo! Hermano, espero que seas muy feliz con Fran a tu lado.

Armin: Que no te quepa duda que lo seré.- Me abrazo y me besó en la frente.

-Gracias a todos, No saben lo feliz que me hacen, chicos.

Llego la camarera.- Aqui tienen sus pedidos.-Dejo todo en su lugar.

-Gracias.- Dijimos al unisono.-

-Oigan, ya que nosotros hablamos de nuestros amigos y algo de nuestra vida en Italia.. Porque no nos cuentan ustedes de su vida aqui?

Rosa: Por mi no hay drama..

Alexy: Con gusto^^

Armin: Claro!

_Continuara..~_

* * *

Ah.. Lo unico que tengo para decir es: Perdon por la demora y Gracias por su paciencia!

Espero les alla gustado.. Y recuerden que sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo! :3

La cancion de la alarma se llama: Frame of Mind y es de Tristan and Braken.

Nos leemos Pronto! Besos!

Atte: ShizukiMei1478.


End file.
